Watching the sky
by Evanne.Bo
Summary: Bones, what are you doing?”She looked up at him, and with wide eyes and an oh-so-slightly pout she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole word:“Trying to match you heartbeat.”


**Watching the sky**

Booth and Brennan were in his car, heading back to Washington after they had finished a case in Denver. It was late in the afternoon, and the night would shortly fall. They had been driving for what seemed like hours on an everlasting road. They hadn't seen any cars for 79 miles, and the next gas station was 45miles ahead.

Both lost in their thoughts, Booth was staring at the horizon, while Bones looked at the green hills, blinking when the sunset would get through them and hit her eyes.

The case had soon been over, as the remains were not human –_what the hell is a gorilla doing here!_-, but it had been a long and hot day. A day they had not been prepared for-_we should have checked the incoming weather before departure this morning Booth_. And due to this lack of preparation and a little walk -_3 hours! Are you kidding me? -_ in a thick dark forest where even if the temperature reached above 98 °F, it still remained muddy and wet, they soon found themselves soaked, dirty and very uncomfortable-_I feel like a newborn._

But fortunately, a nice old Lady -_call me Annie please_- living at the forest's limit took pity on them and lent them her bathroom -_come on my dears, you are all dirty you don't want to mess up your car!_ While Booth had kept clean clothes in his truck, Brennan has to accept the dress that she was kindly offered -_don't be shy my dear, I haven_'_t worn_ _it since World War 2, you can keep it, and I'm sure it will suit you flawlessly, with you height, you will just have to show those willowy legs of yours_ . And that simple light yellow dress suited her just fine- _close your mouth,_ _young man_.

They then spent two hours talking with Annie, where sweet cool beverage was given- _cool_ _mint cordial_- small stories were told- _I_ _remember in 1953… -_ and mistakes were made_- you have such a lovely wife -_ but not corrected _- she's not my…yeah, she's beautiful._

And now they were back in the car, in a comfortable silence, reflecting on the day's events, and a little bit worn-out by the heat.

Slowly, Bones broke her gaze from the quiet surroundings.

"Booth?"

"Humm?" he said distractedly, the information that someone was talking to him not fully sinking in.

"Can you pull over?" she asked softly, making contact with his arm to get his attention.

"Why? Are you okay bones?" He threw her a surprised and worried glance.

"Yeah, I am fine, I just want to go over there" she said, staring again at the hills.

'Was she really okay?' he wondered. She had a faraway look in her eyes, lost in her own world.

"Here… sure… I need to stretch my legs anyway" he replied, a little bit taken aback.

He stopped the car next to a _-very lonely_- tree. Bones stepped out, walking toward a hill 500 feet away that was blocking the sun.

Booth stepped out too, but stayed near the car, watching her with a frown. She was barefoot-muddy boots don't match with cute dresses. He looked down at the grass, and the urge to remove his shoes and socks overcame him. He wriggled his toes, the greenish sticks felt fresh and smooth between them. He looked up at her; she was now half way, climbing to reach the high point.

Decided it was unwise to let her wander off alone, he followed her path.

And when he got to the top, he was hit by the splendor of it all.

The fiery red ball dipped towards distant mountains, the sky was full of striking colors, orange, pink, purple with pastel mauve clouds, all melting into several shades of blue, and then loosing themselves in a sea of darkness, letting dazzling stars showing. The emerald meadow vanished into an isolated and vast lake, mirroring the shadow of the mountains perfectly. Glimmers of golden light reflected off the still water.

And here she was, turning her back to him, bathing in the beauty of the scenery. A warm breeze was messing with her delicately curled hair, and playing with the edge of her dress. The light fabric was now transparent, and he could make out her feminine curves, her waist, her thighs...

All that they could hear was the sound of the wind brushing the grass, some crickets' chirpings, and from time to time, the screech of a nocturne bird hidden in the nearest tree.

And slowly, Brennan sat down, stretching her long legs in front of her, her arms behind her, supporting her weight, her face slightly lifted towards the sky, but her eyes closed. She let out a contented sigh. Booth stood there, staring at her for several minutes, wanting to engrave in his mind the sight of her, so calmed, so beautiful and perfect.

He positioned himself next to her, time flying as they both watched silently the light refusing to die away from the sky.

The sun was still struggling when Brennan broke the silence, a murmur taken away by the earth's breath.

"When I was little, I would spend hours in the garden, looking at the sky. I just loved to. I've never been very talkative. I would sit in the grass, in silence, not responding to anything or anyone. I know I worried my parents. The school psychologist would say that something was wrong with me, dad and mom would just say that I was different. Sometimes they stayed with me in the garden, sometimes not. Children of the neighbourhood would call me a freak, a weirdo, an anomaly. And Russ would scare them off."

She paused a few seconds, Booth's hand finding his way on hers. Both still looking at the fading colours.

"But other times...other times, they would just get tired of it all. Russ would scream at me too, ask me why I couldn't be normal, telling me that it was because of me that dad and mom fought, that she cried at night. So I would stop for a while. I would make cakes and cookies with mom, play cards with dad, and watch movies with Russ. I would talk to them, hug them, kiss them. And that made them happy. But I would wait for them to fall asleep, and I would climb to the roof, watching the stars until the break of dawn. At the end, _**I**_ would get tired of it all; I would stop talking, hugging, playing and baking. And it would start all over again."

Her voice slightly broke on this last word.

"And one day, they were all gone. Things became worse. But I could still look at the sky, that was all I had left, was it through the small pane of Mr Daniels' basement, through tiny gaping holes in a truck, or through the windows of my rooms, trying to forget what they were doing to me...I spent years staring at the sky, and sometimes I could even smell mom's cookies, hear Russ' guitar or dad's car. Through my years in the foster system, it helped me believe that the world was too big to only be filled with pain, violence and abuse. In foreign countries, when I was being tortured or running for my life, it helped me believe I would see a familiar sky again.

I just love the sky"

Minutes passed.

She looked at Booth, catching his eyes with hers, both full of unshed tears.

"And you know what I also love?" She asked, with a timid smile.

He barely moved his head left to right, not trusting his voice. She leant into him and brought her mouth to his ear, and she whispered, as if to reveal the secret of life:

"Rolling."

With this final word, she drew him down with her. And for the half hour that came, they rolled, sometimes alone, sometimes together, they laughed, they played and they fooled around, turning over and over and over, stopping only at the bottom of the massive hill.

They lay almost perpendicularly to each other, Bones' head on Booth's chest, mutually trying to catch their breath, huge smiles on their lips.

The light had lost it's battle and the sky was now infinite darkness, filled by millions of amazing stars. The full moon was surrounding the plain in a blue atmosphere.

They stayed like this for more than an hour. Booth was starting to drift into sleep when he felt Bones tensing and fidgeting a few times against his body.

"Bones, what are you doing?"

She looked up at him, and with wide eyes and an oh-so-slightly pout she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole word:

"Trying to match you heartbeat."

He kept looking at her, his mind fogged up and he couldn't think anymore. And in a rapid movement and a little yelp, she was laying in the grass, his face over hers, his forearm steadying and preventing him from falling on his partner. His right hand was caressing her features, taking in her beauty.

"Bones Bones Bones." he murmured, absent-mindedly.

He pulled a lock of hair from her forehead.

"Temperance."

She had never heard anyone saying her name like this. She couldn't explain it but she felt a serious case of goose-bumps and a warm but funny feeling in her sternum.

"You are so beautiful."

She looked away blushing and biting her lower lip.

"There is _absolutely_ nothing wrong with you" he caught her eyes "you hear me, you are perfect, and so, _so_ special. There is no word to describe what I see when I look at you. You are unique, exceptional and I'm ready to spend the rest of my life telling you everyday how wonderful you are."

His fingers were now lazily caressing her shoulder, her arm, up and down.

"You spend hours staring at the sky because you love it, well, I spend hours starring at _you_ because _I - love - you_. And I'm also ready to tell you that every day, until the day I die."

His hand was back in her hair, his eyes following his own movements.

"I love your soft auburn curl…" his palm resting on her cheek "…your eyes…" touching it "…your nose…" still moving down "…your lips…" his own were nearly on hers, but he kept on moving "…and your creamy skin…"

She felt his breath on her neck, she brought her hand to his hair giving him the permission he was waiting. His kisses were light, but they were overwhelming her, consuming her insides, leaving a trail of fire all the way. He kissed her neck, her collar bone, only stopping at the fabric of her outfit. The dress was strapless, only staying in place by an elastic fabric above and below her perfect breasts. It would be so easy to tug it from her body. But it could wait.

_And God, she smells so good_.

He kissed her jaw, her chin, the corner of her mouth.

"Seeley…"

The sound of his name on her lips was his undoing.

A feather.

A butterfly.

Gentle.

Loving.

Warm.

Perfect.

And then passion.

Hunger.

Desire.

Lust.

He leant his forehead on hers, panting, his hand on her smooth thigh, hers on his cheeks, eyes burning into one another. And four little words, vanishing into the night.

"Make love to me."

His lips were once more one her body, but he didn't stop, lowering the dress down her hip bones he kissed her full breasts, rubbing delicately at her nipples. She moaned under his fingers. She unbuttoned his shirt shakingly, and he tossed it somewhere in the grass. His tongue found her ribcage then her flat belly, shortly stopping at her belly button while the dress was still sliding off of her body. She gasped with pleasure and arched her body towards him. Two seconds later, the only cloth on her was her pale red cotton panties. The next moment was a whirlwind of touch and taste filled with whimpers, caresses, and kisses.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, started to run her fingers on his toned chest and work her lips on his neck. She could sense the strength of his desire and the feel of him against her sent a wave of heat and pleasure coursing through her. Soon his pants were lost at the same time as his boxers. She stroked him, pleased with his groaning and the quickening of his breath. He moved away from her, grinning as she cried out in disagreement. He placed his hands on her hips and slowly removed the last obstacle to her complete nudity.

_She is so perfect._

He kissed her again, slowly, taking his time to taste her, covering each scar with his lips, wanting to make her forget the painful moments she's been through.

He positioned himself over her and ever so slowly thrust into her. She moaned his name, closed her eyes in pleasure as he filled her insides. He stopped for a moment to drink in the satisfaction of being surrounded by the woman he loved, watching her parted lips, her tongue moistening them, feeling her frantic breath on his face.

He smiled at her as her eyes opened, kissed her as he started to gently thrust in and out of her, holding her close, his arms under hers, his hands in her hair, brushing her tenderly. They moved together, a sensual and erotic dance, each thrust bringing a tsunami of ecstasy and bliss.

_That is what making love is, so gentle, so passionate..._

She groaned and writhed against him arching her back off the grass. Delight and warmth irradiating from them. He thrust into her harder and deeper; her cry of pleasure was muffled by his mouth on hers, his tongue caressing hers. She tightened her legs around him bringing him even closer and deeper into her. Her arms around his shoulders, Booth broke the kiss and buried his face in her neck kissing and nipping at the sensitive soft smooth skin there.

She moaned, her eyes widened as she gasped softly, he thrust harder again, she matched his rhythm and he felt her strengthen harder around him, her curve melted into him and her head thrown back, in pleasure. She squeezed hard bringing him with her as she tumbled of the edge and lost control of herself, she cried out in euphoria as pleasure overtook her.

He grounded into her and she held him close, he shuddered as he released himself deep into her shivering body, saying her name in her ear.

Booth lay on Bones holding her, panting hard and gasping for breath as their bodies throbbed in the aftermath, they lay there resting from the intensity of their orgasms. He kissed her gently on her neck, then turned to kiss her soft lips tenderly. Brennan stroked her fingers up and down his slick back, smiling at him. He caressed her cheek, smiling back at her.

The rest of the night was full of love, desire and laughs lost in the heat of the night, only witnessed by the moon and the stars.

Early in the morning, Temperance found herself in the embrace of her lover, back to him while she could fell him toying with a stick of grass over her naked skin. She brought herself even closer.

His heart was matching hers, beat for beat.

"You've just stolen the sky's place in my life Booth."

A whisper.

And a kiss.

**The end**

* * *

I know, pure fluff...what can i say?

First of all, a really **big thank you at GoldenNinde** my betareader. She has been very helpful, so i dedicate this story to her_. (i'm french so i don't think it has been a piece of cake for her ^^)_

And if you didn't already, go check her stories, you wont be disapointed, **Deep cover **is a MASTERPIECE :)

Reviews and critique, even bad (if you tell me why ^^), are very welcome!

But this is my first story ever (if you don't count what you had to write for school), so please be kind ;)


End file.
